Not What We Seem
by NotYetPerfect
Summary: Princess Isabella Swan is captured by enemy kingdoms Prince Edward Cullen and once one escape spell goes wrong they both and up in a different world. They fight to return home together and fall in love. Will they be able to retuen home before it's to late
1. Prologue

_I do not own twilight... but i do dream i own the cullen men!  


* * *

_

Not What We Seem

Prologue 

_BPOV_

I woke to find I was not were I was meant to be. The walls were not the usual cream stone colour but rather a depressing black stone with only one window placed high up near the ceiling. This frightened me beyond reason. I knew the enemy kingdom of Ranto was after me, but my father promised, beyond any doubt, that it was not possible for them to reach me. I was protected by the highest magic of our kingdom. I myself had my mother's magic and love within me, causing me to be the strongest most powerful witch sine the founding of the seven kingdoms. My mother gave her life to protect me the night of my birth, resulting in something not even the greatest of seers could have predicted. That night it was prophesied that I would marry a great warlog and together out magic would bring peace to the seven kingdoms and we would live in harmony. It was my destiny, is my destiny, so how could I have been captured? How could this be my end? It was simple; this can not be my end. I will escape Ranto. I will return home to my father. I will bring peace to the seven kingdoms.

* * *

_Let me know what you think even if you just want to bad mouth me. Also i have no Beta and i am English so it would be great to have one. _

_This is my first fanfic so not quite sure what i am doing it would be great to get tips and help. Thanks _

_KJ :)  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_EPOV  
_I walked down the familiar castle halls towards the dungeon, where father had placed Isabella Swan, Princess of Enra, daughter of King Charles Swan and the late Queen Renee Swan. Father, Or King Charlise Cullen, had me capture Princess Isabella three days ago, as only my magic was a match for hers and the magic protecting her. I was informed by my personal servant, Jasper Whitlock, that she is awake and that Queen Esme Cullen, my Mother, requested I see the young Princess. I'm not quite sure why.

I walked past the guards and into the cell hold Princess Isabella. It was the largest, most beautiful and strongest cell we had, and even though this was the case I still had to create a few new spells to ensure the Princess would not escape. This cell, like many of the others, would not allow magic of any kind to be used inside these walls, all though I had a suspicion this would not be strong enough for the powerful Princess. As I walked in the air left me lungs as it did three nights ago. There on the floor sat the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, Princess Isabella Swan.

She heard me enter and her head snapped up to glare at me with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "I order you to let me go! I will not be treated this way!" she screamed at me.

"Look, little girl, you are in my kingdom now and you will not speak to me like that understand?" It felt wrong to speak to her in the deadly calm voice I always use to intimidate people, I felt even worse when her eyes went wide and she silently nodded in response. "Better, I am Edward Cullen Prince of Ranto son of King Charlise Cullen and Queen Esme Cul-"

"I know who you are" she interrupted, gaining back her confidence.

"Of course you do, but just because you are my prisoner doesn't mean I can't be polite and introduce myself" I told her sincerely and with what was hopefully a kind smile. She appraised me for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry I just assumed anyone who would keep a woman, let alone a Princess, in a cage must be a cave man. Oh wait where are my manners; I am Isabella Swan Princess of Enra daughter of King Charles Swan." She said in a sarcastic voice. I noticed she left out her mother but decided against saying anything.

"Princess Isabella, you have been captured to help Ranto win the war of the seven kingdoms. You are Enro's strongest weapon and if we defeat your father we will this war. If you cooperate you will not be harmed and will be returned home… eventually." I watched her carefully to see how she would take this and if we would have anymore trouble from her.

"I am not a weapon. I am a person and I accept to be treated as such." She paused and seemed to think of something. "Who captured me?" she asked quietly.

"I did" I answered her strange question.

"How?"

"I could only accomplish it whilst you were asleep… you have such strong magic. All I did was use a spell to deepen your sleep, put you in a sort of coma, which is why you slept for three days. This truly shows how powerful you are. The spell is meant to last for five years, which of course we knew wouldn't be the case for you. Still we did not think you would wake up this soon. You truly are very powerful." She blushed the most beautiful shade of pink and looked down at my compliment. It was quite endearing.

"Thanks" she looked up briefly and spoke in a whisper.

"You're beautiful when you blush" I said before I could stop myself.

She looked shocked and muttered "thanks" again before the fire returned to her amazing eyes. "Although I'm not sure I should be thanking someone who has put me in a cage like an animal and has not brought me any food or water." It was then I realised she must be very thirsty after being asleep for such a long time.

"I'll just go and get you something to eat and drink" I said before quickly leaving the dungeons so as I could return with the beautiful Princesses request, I felt like I would do anything her.

_Well this is very complicated, _I thought to myself.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Also let me know it you would like any other POVs as the story goes on._

_Thanks. Love ya, KJ :)  
_


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm so sorry it took me so long. It was just with Christmas and then i had exams all this week that i had to revise for. _

_It shouldn't take this long for me to put the next chapter up and I'm thinking it will be longer, hopefully._

_Please don't hate and enjoy this chapter!  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

_BPOV  
_As he left I couldn't help but think of how handsome he was. It was known across all kingdoms that he was meant to be one of the most handsome and power mean of our time but of course it was just speculation; a rumour that my maid Alice had informed me of many years ago, while preparing me to meet one the suitors my Father thought I would be best marrying. No one in our kingdom really knew if it was true or not as the great war of the seven kingdoms has been going on since before the day we were born. You see we were both born on the same night; the most magical night since the dawn of the seven kingdoms apparently. It makes sense he would be powerful, he has to be if he has the power to capture me.

I suppose its true then. He is the most powerful and handsome man of our time. _He is defiantly handsome _I thought to myself as I remembered him. He has the most strange shade of bronze hair that seems untameable, which is just long enough to look like he refuses to cut it for as long as possible yet it still adds to his charm. He is quite tall, about 6" and is build as well as any man fighting for his country should be, maybe better. He has the most intense green eyes that I could just get lost in for days and seem it see into my soul and make me a blubbering mess who can not form a coherent thought. And his voice, _oh his voice_, I could just listened to him talk for the rest of time I would love to hear him sing I bet it would sound like angels. Even when he was using a stern tone with me his voice was still velvety soft to my ears.

_What are you doing Bella, you can not think of him like this he is the enemy, and he put you in this prison! _Even as I told myself this I longed for him to return so as I could look in to his eyes and hear him speak again. _Father will be so disappointed in you, you should be plotting a way to escape not thinking about how the Princes voice of the enemy kingdom turns you to jelly! _Oh well this isn't getting me anywhere now is it.

I returned to the wall I had been sat against earlier and thought of my Father, King Charles Swan ruler of Enra, the only person whom I could ever really trust. Well I feel I can trust Alice. Most people thing it is strange the relationship I have with my maid but to me she is not my maid, she is my best friend and the sister I never had. I miss the short pixie dearly. She truly is beautiful with her long dark hair contrasting her bright blue eyes and soft pale skin. When I was younger, around 10 and I first met her I was very jealous of her beauty. When I told she laughed and said "but you are prettiest of us all" her mother then told she should respect a princess more apologised many times to me and begged me to forgive her. I simply asked if Alice could stay with me and all would be forgiven, she has been with me ever since and says the best thing she ever did was tell the truth about my looks.

"Are you ok?" The familiar velvet voice that causes my heart to race asked. He made me jump and it was only then that I noticed I was crying. I quickly sat up straighter and wiped my tears away.

"I'm fine" I replied though my voice was a bit shaky.

"Princess if you were fine you would not be crying. Please tell me what is wrong?" Prince Edward continued as he moved closer to me. He was now knelt in front of me with some food and a jug of water on a tray. When I still did not answer he moved the tray to the side and came closer to me. "Please, you can tell me. Maybe I can help. It is not right for such a beautiful girl to cry" he said as he wiped the tears from my face. My heart felt like it was going to brake out of my chest and I felt electricity pass through my entire body when he touched me.

"I want to go home. I miss my Father and Alice I just want to go home." I cried so quietly I wasn't sure he would hear me. His face changed for a split second and showed something… guilt? Before he composed himself and his beautiful face once again showed compassion and worry.

"I am sorry Princess, I understand you miss your family but there is nothing I can do about that. You must understand that we can not let you return home for quite some time, we must not let our kingdom fall." He said so softly that none of what he was saying o9ffended. It was then I understood he was just doing was he was told. He was following the path his father wanted him to just as I was.

"You carry a great burden on your shoulders young Prince" I replied just as softly. He sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next to me.

"That we do Princess, that we do…" he sighed again and looked so tired. "And please Princess, call me Edward" he added with a small half-smile that made him even more deviously handsome.

"Well then I must insist you call me, Bella. After all, all my close enemies do" I said with a smile and a light chuckle. _Edward_ laughed loudly. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I wish I could just bottle it.

"I'm sure they do _Bella_" he smiled at me and my heart fluttered.

"Well, as I am to stay here then I will require entertainment. You're a young prince, tell me some tales that will make me shake in my boots" I laughed. I really just wanted to know more about him. I couldn't help it, I knew it was wrong but something about this man just draws me in and fascinates so entirely that I could happily spend the rest of my life with him. How sad that I knew that could never happen. It's just not possible.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Edward asked bringing me from my thoughts that were solely consumed with him.

"Let's start simple. What's your favourite colour?"

"Brown. You?"

"Green, blue, orange and black." Green for Edwards eyes, blue for my mothers eyes and the sky that when I look into, no matter were, I just feel free, orange as it is the Colour of the stuffed toy tiger Alice gave me and black and it is all colours in together.

"Why so many?" Edward asked

"I couldn't pick just one" I explained

"Okay, so favourite animal?"

"Zebras, as I always loved that you can't tell if they are black with white stripes or white with black stripes. You?"

"Lions, as they are king of the jungle"

"Of course you would choose a king" I laughed. It was strange how easy it was to talk to Edward like this. It was like we had been friend for years.

"Hey, I resent that. I don't even want to be king" Edward admitted without even realising what he said." I-I... erm... just mean…erm" he struggled once it dawned on him what it said.

"It's okay Edward I don't want to be Queen either." I reassured him. "If my father had had a son I still wouldn't have be of the hook either. Stupid prophecy" I grumbled to low for Edward to hear.

"It's not that I don't _want _to be King it's just I don't want to think about it at such a young age. I want to be able to be a kid for once in my life and not have to worry about image or some stupid war. I want to be able to use my magic for shallow things and not have to worry that it will seem wrong to whole bunch of people who don't even know me. I want my biggest worry to be that I failed a class in school. Not that I just kidnapped the most beautiful princess I have ever seen who is so powerful that she could kill me and my whole family without even blinking" Edward rambles but to be honest, as soon as he called me beautiful I missed everything else and was replaying it over and over again in my head while turning ten shades of red.

"You called me beautiful" I blurted like an idiot

"Well you are" Edward said looking at me with a small smile on his lips "I believe I called you the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And you are _Bella_" the way he said my name made me shiver. I couldn't believe this God of a man just said those things to me. He reached his hand up and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "Gorgeous" he said under his breath as he leaned in closer. He was now so close I could feel his breath across me face.

"Thank you" I whispered, unable to break his gaze.

He cleared his throat and moved back to his previous position "I was only speaking the truth" he said.

We were both silent for a long time. Eventually I sighed and reached for the food and water and had fetched for me. I drank the whole glass of water only now noticing how thirsty I was and smiled at Edward "thanks" I said. He just smiled and nodded staring at me. I smiled back and we just sat there looking at each other. Lost in our thoughts. Mine all of him.

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think please!_

_Also check out my poll it's for this story so i would love if you would! _

_Let me know if you have any ideas for what you want i am open to almost anything, i just know how i want it to progress and the basic direction so and ideas are welcome._

_Please tell me if you hate it, i love constructive criticism!_

_Love ya, KJ:)  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_So, so sorry it's taken me so long to update guys! A lot has happened in my life so I've been mega busy. _

_I'm uploading two chapters today and will hopefully have another up by Wednesday! _

_I have the story all planed out now so it's just writing it. _

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 3

_EPOV  
_I couldn't believe how much Bella and I had in common and how well we got on. She had been here for two weeks and everyday I have taken her breakfast, lunch and dinner and spoken with her for hours. We just connect and she just gets me like no one else. I really enjoy spending time with her and can't help but think about her all the time. After the first few days father grew suspicious of me spending time with her but I just told him that I was ensuring she did not try to escape as I did not think our cell would be able to hold her. That was the first time I had ever lied to my father and I was shocked he believed me so easily. I thought it would be more difficult than that and at the time was shocked that I had lied to him. Later when I thought of it I realized that I did it for her, for Bella. Now I feel like I would do anything for her. Of course I can not do the one thing she asks, I can not set her free.

Everyday as soon as I walk in her face brightens and I love that I can do that for her, that I can make her just a little bit happier while she is here. Although it upsets me greatly when she asks if she can leave. I don't want her to go; I want her to stay with me forever. It's selfish and I know it can't happen and that the way I feel for her is not returned. I _shouldn't_ be feeling this way so how can she possibly feel the same. I kidnapped her; of course she doesn't feel the same.

We have been discussing everything during my visits, everything except the war and our families. After that first day we found a silent understanding that it would be best if we didn't talk about our families and the war. _Ah, the first day._ I couldn't believe how badly I had wanted to kiss her. I just felt so drawn to her. Nothing like that will ever happen though. She could never possibly have any feelings for me. Since then the most physical contact we have had has been accidental.

We discussed our friends often and I learnt that the Alice she had mentioned missing was her best friend. She explained that their friendship was looked down upon as Alice was her personal maid. In kind I told her about my friendship with Jasper and how we were that male version of her and Alice. She laughed at that. I _loved_ the sound of her laugh. Any sound she made just seemed to be from an angel. _She _is an angel. I've learnt she is not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. She is so kind and generous and forgiving. She has the biggest heart I have ever encountered.

I find myself dreaming of her at night and what it would be like if we were not in this situation. I dream that we are like the people my mother told me stories of when I was little. The ones that where unaware of the magic that surrounds them and is hidden deep inside them. The people who are free to do as they please and have no obligation to there kingdom. The people who know not of our existence and are ignorant to all that is around them. I dream we go to _school_ and have _normal_ lives. But that is just a dream and Me and Isabella could never be.

* * *

_Please review if you liked it guys. _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_BPOV  
_It has been two weeks since I first awoke in this place that I was sure would be my internal tomb. However, it has turned out to be something quite different. Bonding with Edward had been something that it seemed I could not stop, no matter how hard I tried. And although I know I should've, I didn't try very hard at all. I knew better than to talk to the young prince when he brought me food every day, but I could not seem to help myself. He just seemed to understand me better than anyone, even Alice. I found myself talking to him all day without any thought to my escape. It would only be after he left me for the night that my mind would return to reality and I would begin trying new spells and enchantments. I had astroprojecetd back to my library at home a total of three times to look in my mother's old spell books and still I could not escape. I can't risk being caught out of my body though as that would be the only time they would be able to kill me and my soul would forever wonder in the astroplane. So I should not risk it again. Just thinking of Edward killing me made my heart feel the heat of betrayal. But he would not be betraying me.

How have I forgotten so easily that he was the one to capture me and take me from my home? How is it possible that in the few hours I allow myself to sleep my mind is still full with thoughts of him. Dreams of his wonderful green eyes and soft lips… Lips I often wish I could press my own against. No. I can not let myself think like this. He is the enemy. I must focus on my escape and return to my father and my kingdom.

I have been working on a spell from my mother's spell book to transfer between planes… it's very powerful magic and if I can work it correctly I should be able to alter it so it is a simple transfer of location while still using the same amount of magic. But I've been finding it difficult to focus as my mind drifts often to Edward… and I cannot understand all of the old language that the spell is written in. For it to remain effective I will have to say it all in the old language and any mispronunciation will hinder my spell and may cause unforeseen consequences.

I was once again practicing the spell and writing notes on the stone floor using a small brick I had found when I heard Edward coming down the hallway. I can't believe it must be time for Dinner already. I must not let myself lose track of time like that again. I cannot let him catch me off guard. "Good evening Bella" he said as he entered my prison with my food.

"Good evening Edward" I replied as a tried to hide the evidence of my notes by sitting in the middle of the floor. I could tell I had shocked him with my abruptness but he did not comment. "How are you now? Feeling a little better after your ride?" I asked referring to our conversation at lunch.

"Yes thank you, although nothing makes me feel as good as seeing you". Oh that charmer! _He's just trying to get you to let your guard down,_ my inner voice once more decided to try and remind me of my situation but I would not let it ruin my time with Edward. He set down the food and mirrored my position. While I ate we laughed and joked as usual but I wasn't as engaged in the conversation as I usually was when I was talking to Edward. My mind was still focused on the spell I was desperately trying to hide. I found myself staring into Edwards eyes as I tried to make sure he didn't glance at the grey stone floor.

"Hey, what's up? You seem... distant." Edward said as he brushed his hand against mine. I could still feel the humming electricity from where his skin came in contact with mine.

"Nothing, Edward. I'm just tired. I'm finding it difficult to sleep in a bed that's not my own." It was the first time I had brought up anything to do with my being captured since the first day I had arrived here. I could tell that he had caught my not so subtle dig when the beautiful smile dropped from his face.

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? Some more pillows perhaps?"

"No thank you, I'm afraid it will not help."

"Please let me know if I can help at all" He replied and abruptly left the room without my dinner tray.

I felt a little bad for causing unease between Edward and I. He had never left before I had finished everything on my plate before so I knew that he was upset. My suspicions were confirmed the next morning, when instead of Edward bringing me my breakfast, a knight carried into my prison. Although I knew this was my fault my heart felt heavy with his absence.

I had to focus on the spell. Without Edward here today to distract me I knew I could finish it by this evening. So I got to work.


	6. Chapter 5

_Feeling really proud that I managed to get this up so quickly! _

_I'm so excited about this chapter that I'm afraid that I have not proofread it. I just wanted to get it out! _

_I hope you enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 5

_EPOV_

I felt guiltier than ever before when I left Bella tonight. I wasn't under the illusion that she wanted to be here but I thought she was accepting that she had to be here. We had avoided talking about the fact that she didn't belong here and I thought that since we had been getting along so well that she wasn't as upset about being here as she first was. I even began to think that when this was over, and we set her free, that we might be able to be friends. I wanted her to be happy. However, I know that she will never be happy while she is here. If only I could talk to my father about freeing her. A girl that beautiful and kind couldn't bring down our kingdom surely? Nonetheless, I knew that he would not listen. My mother, however, might be willing to see reason.

"Mother?" I asked as I knocked on her chambers door.

"Yes, Darling?" She replied as I pushed the door open. She was sat the desk reply to letters. Not many people knew how much power my mother had in the kingdom. My Father, of course, controls the kingdom with an iron fist. Everyone knows that you do not cross King Charlise Cullen. My mother, however, controls my father. Her kindness can touch even his otherwise cold heart. She must be replying to the letters from the subjects.

"Mother, I was just hoping I could talk to you about the Princess."

"You know you can talk to me about anything darling. What is it?" She replied as kind and understanding as ever.

"I was pondering at how long we might have to keep her here. She is rather un-happy and uncomfortable in the dungeon. I know we need her to win the war but she is a Princess Mother. Surely, we should be treating her better?"

"O, Edward. You have such a kind heart. One day you'll make a fine ruler of this kingdom. And to make ensure that we still have a kingdom when it comes time for you to rule, I'm afraid we must keep the princess here. Perhaps we could move her from the dungeon though. Give her a room here in the palace. It would be heavily guarded and enchanted of course but it would perhaps lesson the hardship this innocent girl has to suffer." My mother has always been so compassionate. So unlike my father.

"Do you think you could make that happen? Certainly father wouldn't permit such a thing?"

"Of course he will. Your father is not the tyrant you make him out to be son. I know he has been hard on you, and the war has changed him somewhat but he was not always the man he is today. Before the war he was much happier and loving. When we met he was the most loving and generous person I had ever met. He was determined to make the kingdom and better place and to help the subjects in any way he possibly could. But once the war begun he had to protect the kingdom and family he loved. This made him hard over time. He is doing his best to raise you to be a strong King. He fears that this war will not end while he rules and he wants you to be prepared to carry the burden he has had to all these years. I'll talk to him and we'll move Princess Isabella in the morning."

"Thank you Mother" was all I could say as I left the room.

Was my mother right? Had my father only been trying to protect me all this time? He had always been so hard on me when I was younger, being stricter with me than the rest of the knights, never forgiving a mistake. I always felt that he was my King alone and that I had no father. I pondered all of this as I walked through the castle.

I found myself at the dungeon a few hours later. I wasn't sure how long I had been wondering around but my thoughts, as they usually do, had become consumed with the princess. I felt so awful about the way I left things earlier this evening. I had to talk to her and give her the good news.

As I entered the dungeon I could hear the echoes of her murmuring to herself. At first I thought she was crying but as I got closer I could tell that she was talking. No not just talking. The words, although I could not understand them, had a distinct rhythm to them. She was casting a spell! She was trying to escape. And by the sound of the incantation she just might be able to. I began to run to her chamber, knowing that I could not let her get away. I was ready for to leave. I might never see her again.

I screamed "Stop" as I entered her room but it was too late. She had said the last line. And suddenly the room began to spin.

At first it was just slight. And in those first moments I swore I saw her mouth the words "I'm sorry" through a painful sob. But I couldn't be sure because the spinning got faster and the furniture began to become distorted. The grey of the walls and floors changed to an emerald green. And the furnishing completely diapered. I heard Bella scream as a bright light began to burst out from her heart. I ran to her and as she collapsed into my arms the last remains of the dungeon vanished.

I don't know where we were but it was no longer night, it appeared to be around mid-day. But the blazing sun I had played in as a child wasn't shining. Instead the sky was grey and from it fell a steady mist of rain. All around us stood tall green tree covered in moss. And beneath us was damp green grass.

Bella's eyes slowly blinked open and she smiled up at me before realising where we were.

"It worked" she croaked softly. Surprised.

"It did" I sneered in reply. "And where exactly have you taken us Princess?" I couldn't help but be angry at her. I felt as though she had betrayed me.

Bella looked around at her surroundings and slowly sat up as she did. "I don't know"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth a sharp ringing noise pierced the air.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Have any idea where they are? _

_I'll try and get the next chapter out by next week._

_Please Review guys. They make me write fast ;) _


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. You're getting another chapter today as I've decided to split this chapter into two.  
It just felt like it was coming to an end... But it is a little short. Sorry. _

* * *

Chapter 6

_BPOV_

I had finally worked out the last part of the spell. I had practiced the pronunciation of the old language and the incantation was ready. So why was I finding it so to just say it? It wouldn't take long and I would be home. But if I do this, and I return home, I will never see Edward again. I knew that these thoughts of the handsome prince shouldn't be in my mind but couldn't help it. Every time I thought about him I chastised myself but still I could not stop the fascination that now consumed me. He was my capture but somehow over the past two weeks he had also become my friend.

I took a deep breath and shook these thoughts from my mind. I knew that I must escape tonight. There was no way I could hide the scribbles on the floor any longer and I could not risk getting caught. My father must be so worried about me and I must return to him. If I stay here our kingdom would surely fall over time and I could not stomach the thought of what might happen to those under our command. The people who have followed us and aided us over these years would surely suffer at the hands of our enemies. No I must return. A good Princess, and a good Queen, would always put the needs of her kingdom before her own desires.

I began to mutter the unusual words slowly; afraid of what might happen if I mispronounce them, even slightly. As I continued I could hear someone approaching. I began to pick up the pace of the spell, keeping the rhythm I had set, worried that I was about to be caught. I looked up towards the entrance and saw Edward standing inside my room. I briefly saw a look of anger and betrayal cross his face as I finished the spell. It broke my heart. As the room began to spin, I tried to tell him I was sorry but as I spoke my voice was lost. I began to feel dizzy and the last thing I saw before everything went dark was Edward running towards me.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Edwards's handsome face. As always it caused to me smile. He looked so confused and worried. And angry. Why was he angry? At that moment I remembered what I had just done and realised we were no longer in the dudgeon I had come accustomed to the last couple of weeks. "It worked" I croaked, gaining my voice back.

"It did" Edward sneered, obviously upset. "And where exactly have you taken us Princess?"

I looked around at our surroundings. This was not my home. The spell was meant to transport me back to Enra and back to my father. But the sun did not shine like it did back home. And instead of the beautiful purple leaved trees that surrounded our kingdom, the trees were green. Something had gone wrong. "I don't know" I informed Edward.

As the words left my mouth a sharp, shrill ringing sound pierced the air and Alice came running through the woods. What was Alice doing here?

"Bella what are you doing on the floor?" She asked as she put her hand out to help me up. I just looked at her blankly, confused. "Come on! We're going to be late for English and just because Mrs Frost loves you, doesn't mean we are all in her good graces." She continued on talking as she dragged me behind her. "And what are you doing in the woods with Edward anyway? I thought you hated him? You haven't stop going on about since Jasper and I started dating claiming that I'm forcing you to spend time with him."

"I do not know why we were there. That is not where I intended to be." I explained to Alice. "Where are we Alice? How did you get here?"

"We're at school, duh. Are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head? Is that why you were on the floor?" Alice asked, obviously confused and worried.

"I'm fine I just need to get home" I replied

"Well you can't go home yet. We have three hours of school left and you have that test in Bio."

I was so confused I didn't understand what was going on and in the commotion of seeing Alice I had lost track of Edward. Suddenly I had a sharp pain in my head and images of someone else's life began to flash through my mind. I rapidly learned that in this land the seven kingdoms did not exist. There was no Enra or Ranto and no war. And worst of all, here, there was no magic.

* * *

_So guys what did you think of Alice? _

_Reviews are nice so please leave me with one.  
__Also would you like another Bella chapter next? Or should it be Edward? I'm not sure. _


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's a little late guys. I'm going to be posting every friday from now on. _

_I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

Chapter 7

_BPOV _

I continued to follow Alice into the school building confused and upset. I had tried so hard to make the spell work! I was sure it would take me home. And now that I was here I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to go home again. I had no spell books and even if I did it took my mother's spell to get here and it would take her spell to get back. It took me two weeks to get those translations and I still got them wrong. Who knows how long I'd be stuck here? And that was if I could remember the spell. Which I knew was unlikely.

Alice entered a room and I followed her. We sat at desks unlike anything we had in Enra. I knew of this land from stories back home and the girls' memories but I still found it so strange. The school's here were very different from home. At home we did not learn maths or science. We learnt of spells and potions and other realms. The people in this place didn't even know there are other realms! How limited they must be. And a place without magic? I wasn't sure how I would survive here.

As the teacher began the lesson I ignored her and everyone around trying to recall more of the girls' memories and the lessons I had been taught about this realm. I knew that I could not reveal myself as witch. They had persecuted our kind before and killed us! A few spells gone wrong and they forget about all the good we brought them. They blamed us if crops failed or if men strayed. We had been banned from entering this realm as a result of the prejudice, and over time they had forgotten that we even existed. In order to remain hidden I must continue as if I was the Bella from this realm. Using her memories I must try and hide my real identity, even though accessing them causes such horrendous headaches. It was the only way.

Now to figure out what to do about Edward. I had learned that we were not friends in this realm either but surely his magic and knowledge would make it quicker for us to escape? And he would want to get back home as much as I. It should not matter how angry he is with me, it would be almost impossible for him to get home without me. Therefor he must to talk to me. The thought of talking to Edward again put an instant smile on my face. But when I thought of his anger it quickly vanished. However, I was determined. The only way we would get home quickly was if we were to work together. So the next time I saw Edward I would tell him so.

Once English class had finished I rushed out the room to avoid Alice's questions. I need more time to think before I could face pretending. Once in Biology I went to the seat that I had seen in the other girls memories knowing that this would be the first opportunity to speak to Edward. I was nervous and not only for knowing that he was still angry with me. This feeling was not an unusual feeling for me to experience when it came to Edward. I had grown rather accustomed to it. But today the nerves had grown. I was worried that he would not see past his anger to reason. Another worry accrued to me as I looked at what I was wearing. Of course, it may could be considered better than wearing the same dress for two weeks. But to me it was atrocious. How these girls could walk around in trousers completely bewildered me. It was not right! And the lack of layers. I uncomfortably adjusted the jumper I was wearing as Edward walked in.

I had prepared myself for his anger but I still felt a pang in my heart. I was unused to his look of anger and I wanted to see his handsome smile again. I missed it.

"Can we talk?" I asked him as he sat down

"No" was his only response. He said with the same intonation as the first time we spoke. It hurt much more than it should that he had spoken to me in that way again. I tried to hide my face from his view, which wasn't difficult since he was staring straight ahead.

I started glancing at him out of the corner of my eye as a piece of paper was placed in front of us. I heard the teacher say something but I wasn't paying attention to what. I was too busy wondering how I was going to get Edward to talk to me. I wondered if he experienced the memories in the same way I do. How much does he know about this world? Maybe he knows more than me and knows how to get out on his own. As I continued to contemplate Edward I found myself just staring at him.

"Miss Swan you won't find the answers to the test on Edwards face." The teacher intruded my musings.

"Sorry sir" I muttered back over the few immature snickers his comment had gained.

"Well as this is a test I'm afraid you will have to stop now and make it up in detention. I can't have you cheating Miss Swan. Even if this is unlike you."

"But sir" I started

"Don't make me fail you Miss Swan" He interrupted

I knew there was nothing I could say to make this better. I was not sure when I would get to speak to Edward now! This girl in this world does not speak with him so I do not know anything about this worlds Edward. I would just have to use my knowledge of the Edward at home to try and find him. I want to get out of here as quick as possible.

* * *

_So what did you think? Let me know!_

See you friday :)


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry guys I know it's late but I moved and they only just setup my internet today! _

_I hope you enjoy _

* * *

Chapter 8

_EPOV_

As that girl, Alice, came barrelling through the trees and walked off with Bella I followed slowly behind them not really sure what else to do. I didn't know this land but I knew Bella was the only person here I could talk to, no matter how angry I was at her. As I thought about how she had betrayed me I began to slow my pace. Why should I talk to her? I can figure out how to get home on my own! I am the most powerful warlock in all of the Seven Kingdoms! I don't need anyone. Especially not the silly little girl that got me into this mess! I'll get out of here and she will be stuck here alone! Without having his precious daughter King Swan will fall and we can finally bring an end to this war!

This was just I needed. I had been tricked by the Princess. She had been manipulating me the whole time with her beauty! I couldn't trust anything she had told me. Not one moment we had spent together was real. I knew now that I had been a fool. I had let her distract me from the war and as thus our kingdom would suffer. But not for long. I was motivated again and I would win the war and protect my Kingdom as I was meant to. I would not let a pretty girl jeopardize that.

I let the anger take over me and cloud all my other feelings and as I did I felt the power swell within me. I relished the feeling and focused it on unleashing my anger on the woods surrounding me. I thought of every minute Bella and I had spent together and how she was only using me. I had let myself become weak and it was her fault! She didn't care for me like she had claimed. She had lied to me! I had told her things and she had used them to manipulate me! She is a malicious, hostile wench!

My breathing was heavy as I fell to my knees in exhaustion. I ran my hands over my face and through my hair and looked up towards the cloudy sky as the rain hit my face, cooling my heated skin. I took in my surroundings as my heart beats began to slow to a normal pace and realised that I had destroyed a few trees in my rage. The insects and animals that I could sense earlier were no longer present and I could only assume that they had fled. Upon realising what I had done I hung my head in shame. Growing up we had been taught to honour nature and the power it provides us. But I had lost control and as a result had destroyed that which I should care for.

As I realised what I had done I let the shame take some over some of my anger. At that moment I had a sharp splitting pain in my head and memories of a boy named Edward flashed through my mind. It appeared that I was in a different realm, a realm that knew nothing of magic. This just caused more confusion for me. What was I to do now? There would be no spell books or wise old warlocks for me to go to, to find answers. The only thing I was certain of was that I would need to make people believe that I was the Edward they knew. I could not expose magic as the consequences could be great.

Using the memories that had flashed through my mind I found out all I could about this world and the person I would pretend to be. It caused me great pain but I knew it was my best chance of survival. I checked the time and decided I would head straight to his science class, which he shared with Bella. I wasn't sure I was ready to see her yet as I did not know if I could control my anger. However, although I hated to admit it, part of me wanted to see her and ensure she was well. Even through the blind rage I now had clouding my thoughts I was still concerned for her after she had been drained from the spell that had damned me to this place. These feelings were only a result of her plot, I knew that now. And yet I could not switch them off. I loathed her more for them.

As I walked into the Biology class room and towards my desk I tried not to acknowledge Bella whom was sat at our shared desk. She spoke to me as I sat down and while I hated it, it still caused my heart to swell.

"Can we talk?" She wanted to talk? How dare she ask me to speak with her after the betrayal she has committed? She most likely just wanted to manipulate me more with her beauty! Of course I would not talk to her how absurd.

But of course I had to keep control of my anger, so the only answer I gave her was a simple "No."

I could feel her looking at me as I started the test that had been placed in front of me. I hated it. I hated her. How dare she still make me feel like this after everything she has done? It must be a spell. How else would she make me feel like this in her presence? Why else would my heart beat faster and my palms sweat? There's no other explanation for why I would still feel this attraction towards her. I still wanted to look back at her and gaze into her deep brown eyes. This surely had to be a spell. I wouldn't be so conflicted otherwise.

I heard the teacher say something to her but of course I was not paying attention to him. The class snickered at whatever he had said and I could see Bella blush out of the corner of my eye. That blush was still so beautiful! I loathed her for it. I would not give in to her again! The interaction between Bella and Mr Barner continued resulting in Bella having to stay back after school. This was perfect! Now I could go into the woods and try to commune with nature and see if I can build my strength back up in order to create a spell to get back home! Now she wouldn't be able to track me and keep me here like she had planned. I would cloak myself from her and she would never find me.

So that's what I did. As soon as school ended I dodged people waving and trying to engage me and went straight to the car in the parking lot that I knew to be his, or well mine for now. And drove quickly of the lot and away from the school. I raced through the quite small town streets, out of the towns limits and towards the outlaying forest.

* * *

_Next chapter will also be late and not up tomorrow but I'm aiming for Monday night. _

_Let me know what you think :) _


End file.
